


Rained the Day

by enmity



Category: Tales of Legendia, Tales of Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: “You want me to go to the school dance looking like— like an indecentbanana?”





	Rained the Day

**Author's Note:**

> you either die sensible or live long enough to grow up looking like an indecent banana
> 
> agatha as in, christie

Norma held the dress loosely against her torso, observing herself for a moment before slipping into it. With a private smile she decided she didn’t look so bad in blue.

It fit snugly around her waist, but provided more breathing room for her chest than she’d have preferred. _Never mind_ , she thought, and stood up straighter, puffed her ribcage out defiantly. She was a growing girl, after all.

“Simply lovely,” came a familiar voice from behind her. Norma’s smile fell away, replaced by gritted teeth and an all-consuming irritation, as another reflection joined hers in the mirror. “Feels like it was yesterday that you were _this_ tall,” Sven said and clasped both her shoulders.

It was with some measure of horror that she could feel the color reaching her ears. Force of habit, Norma supposed, from that innocent time she’d thought of and deferred to him as a man with some semblance of decency. She would not allow him the satisfaction of seeing her fluster, and so she spun violently on her heel, skirt yielding beneath her closed fists, and shifted her expression the best she could into something entirely impassive.

“Who asked for your opinion? Creep,” she said, jaw taut. “Wait, just how long have you been standing there for?”

“Not long enough,” answered Sven. His eyes creased at the corners.

“Liar,” muttered Norma.

“Awfully long hem,” he remarked, ignoring her entirely. The dress ended several good inches below her knees.

“ _Whose fault do you think that is_.”

Sven shook his shoulders innocently. “So who’s the lucky guy?” He reached to ruffle her hair, a disarming enough gesture that she had to remind herself not to lean against it as she attempted to shake him off and return to inspecting her reflection. Not even her own mother had been predisposed to such casual tenderness. Of course, he was not her mother, and her mother, much as Norma had no fondness for her, was not a certified, grade-A, untrustworthy pervert. “Offers still open?”

“No one,” she said. “I’m going with a friend. Boys are dumb. And absolutely not, they’d think you were…” she didn’t finish. “Not in a million years. Not even if you were dying and it was your last wish.”

“Agatha?” Norma met Sven’s eyes in the mirror, saw the infuriating way his smile tilted. “I like that girl.”

“Despicable! That’s my friend!” She attempted to smack him, but instead he caught her gently by the wrist, and she took an unconscious step back, shoulders stumbling onto the cold mirror. Her breath hitched. “H-Hey!”

“Do you know what would make this look better?”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion,” Norma repeated, looking away indignantly.

“—and a slit right arooound...” He pointed decisively at the space below her collarbone, forefinger barely brushing against her skin, and she jolted. “Here. Diamond-shaped. Though I can’t imagine there’d be a lot to accentuate,” laughed Sven. “To be honest, yellow was always more your color, anyway.”

“You want me to go to the school dance looking like— like an indecent _banana_?” she snapped, furious through her blush, and this time she didn’t even need to use her eres; she swung her leg upwards and aimed dead for his unsuspecting shin with a quickness only attainable through ample practice. She pressed her forearm against her face as he fell over, clutching his leg. “ _I hate you!_ ”

“I mean it, you really do look better in yellow,” Sven murmured deliriously into the carpet, and Norma stormed off, slamming her bedroom door harshly behind her.


End file.
